The Police and The Model
by meshi-chan
Summary: A small romance story between the police and the model. Major AoFem!Kise And some KagaFem!Kuro too. OOCness.


The Police and The Model

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadotashi. Saya hanya meminjamnya hohoho

Warning : Fem!Kise Ryouta, some genderbends, OOC, Really failed at EYD, Lebayness, Sok tauness and others. So readers, you may sue me but don't burn me with flames.

Pairing : AoFem!Kise, KagaFem!Kuro

A/N : Requets dari Rein alias ryuunjiro di twitter 8) AoFem!Kise berdasarkan sebuah adegan romantis yang saya liat langsung di bandara terdekat/duk

How to write judul.. Sorry if it's lame or anything D8 Please forgive me because I'm still an idiot rookie D"8 Sorry sorry sorry sorry

Anyway. Happy reading!

* * *

"Kau akan pulang besok?" tanya pria berkulit gelap yang berdiri di depan stasiun polisi.

"Iya! Aku akan mendarat di Tokyo pukul 4 sore besok, Aominecchi. Setelah itu, bagaimana kalau makan diluar bersamaku?" tanya suara perempuan di seberang telepon.

Pria itu berpikir sejenak. "Aku bisa" jawabnya.

"Yeay! Ah, Eiji-san memanggilku, aku harus pergi. Aku mencintaimu, Aominecchi!" seru perempuan itu dengan senang.

"Aku juga, hati-hati, Ryouko." Ucap pria itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup telepon selularnya..

Pria itu, Aomine Daiki, 23 tahun yang bekerja sebagai polisi itu baru saja menerima telepon dari kekasihnya yang sedang berkerja diluar kota, Kise Ryouko.

Pria itu membenarkan dasinya dan kembali masuk ke dalam stasiun polisi, dan melihat setumpuk kertas-kertas yang biasa ia sebut 'tidak berguna' mendiami mejanya.

Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Jika ia ingin menemani kekasihnya besok, ia harus mengerjakan setumpuk kertas-kertas itu sekarang dan bekerja lembur hari ini pula.

Jujur saja, ia sangat malas.

Bila Aomine tahu jika menjadi polisi itu melibatkan paperwork juga, ia lebih baik menjadi pemain basket yang bermain di NBA atau semacamnya.

Aomine duduk dan mengutuk mejanya pelan.

Lebih baik ia bermain one-on-one bersama petugas pemadam kebakaran bodoh itu seharian daripada bergelumut dengan pegunungan kertas di mejanya.

Setelah ia lelah mengutuk dan mengeluh soal timbunan kertas di mejanya dan mengetahui bahwa kertas-kertas itu takkan bekerja dengan sendirinya seberapa lama dan seberapa panjang ia mengutuk, ia mulai mengerjakannya satu per satu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam waktu setempat.

Aomine menaiki mobilnya yang berwarna gelap dan membawanya keluar dari stasiun polisi.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di sebuah konbini terdekat.

"Selamat datang!"

Aomine berjalan kearah tempat majalah dan koran dengan lemas, mengambil salah satu majalah dan membacanya.

"Paman Daiki!" Aomine menengok kearah sumber suara. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru cerah dan alis terbelah yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun, berlari kearahnya dan memeluk kaki pria tersebut.

"Koutetsu! Kau kesini bersama ayahmu atau ibumu?" Aomine berjongkok dan mengelus-elus kepalanya pelan.

"Bersama mama." Jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aomine-kun." Sebuah suara pelan dan samar. Seorang wanita dengan rambut biru muda dan memiliki aura yang amat tipis.

"T-TETSU?!" Aomine nyaris berteriak melihat wanita itu muncul tiba-tiba. "Kebiasaanmu tidak hilang ternyata.. Bagaimana bisa Bakagami itu terbiasa dengannya.." keluh Aomine.

Wanita itu, Tetsuna Kuroko, menyunggingkan senyum samar. "Sedang apa kau disini, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya.

Aomine melambaikan 'Monthly Basketball Magazine' di tangannya. "Aku dengar si licik berkacamata itu menjadi salah satu pemain di tim nasional Jepang."

"Imayoshi-san, kah? Salah satu senpai-ku juga berhasil masuk ke tim nasional." Wanita itu terdiam sementara.

"Bagaimana, kau dengan Ryouko-san, Aomine-kun? Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Tetsuna.

Aomine hampir tersedak.

"O-oi, Tetsu. Kau…" Ucap Aomine tersedak, mukanya memerah.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Kou, Ayo pergi. Kasihan ayahmu ditinggal sendirian dirumah." Ajak Tetsuna kepada bocah kecil itu.

"Tapi, mama—" "Koutetsu."

Bocah itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari polisi tersebut, mukanya manyun.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat bertindak, Aomine-kun. Tidakkah mengenalnya selama 10 tahun tidak cukup untuk mulai melangkah ke hubungan yang lebih intim dan berkomitmen?" tanya Tetsuna kepada Aomine, sebelum ia membungkuk dan pergi keluar konbini dengan putranya.

Aomine masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin namun tidak menjalankan mobilnya.

Jika ia memikirnya baik-baik, semua teman-temannya telah berkeluarga dan berbahagia. Bahkan, Tetsuna Kuroko yang terkenal akan ketipisan auranya, telah mengganti namanya menjadi Tetsuna Kagami dan memiliki seorang putra bernama Koutetsu Kagami.

Aomine memikirkan kekasih yang sudah ia kencani lebih dari 7 tahun. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia melanjutkan hubungannya bersama Ryouko ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan berkomitmen, seperti Tetsuna dan Bakagami itu.

Lagipula, ia tak tahan melihat Ryouko menerima surat-surat cinta dari penggemar berat model berambut pirang itu. Iri, goda Ryouko sambil tertawa saat mereka berdua merapikan tumpukan surat-surat penggemar di rumah mereka.

Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi Aomine ingin Ryouko menjadi miliknya dan HANYA miliknya.

'Yang hanya boleh memiliki Ryouko, hanya aku sendiri'

…

Sudah saatnya Aomine berpikir dimana toko yang menjual perhiasan atau tepatnya, cincin pernikahan yang murah tapi kualitas bintang lima.

Mungkin, ia akan menyeret Satsuki untuk menemani dirinya membelinya sebelum menjemput Ryouko di bandara keesokan hari.

Ya, itu ide bagus.

* * *

Ryouko Kise mengetuk-ketuk sepatunya ke tanah, ia telah menunggu sang kekasih yang berkata akan menjemputnya 45 menit yang lalu.

Ia melirik ke arah jam di telepon selulernya dan kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bandara sedang ramai-ramainya, dan ia tak melihat sosok sang kekasih diantara orang-orang yang lalu lalang itu.

Ryouko menghela napas dan mencoba memaklumi bahwa sang kekasih adalah seorang polisi yang bisa saja dipanggil kapan saja untuk tugas sekalipun ia sedang mengambil cuti.

Hal tentang tugas polisi membuat Ryouko was was akan keselamatan Aomine. Menjadi kekasih seorang polisi memanglah tidaklah mudah. Tiada hari untuk tidak khawatir.

Ia teringat suatu pagi, Aomine meninggalkannya di hari ketika keduanya sepakar untuk mengambil cuti agar bisa menghabiskan hari bersama, sebelum pergi, Aomine mencium keningnya dengan waktu panjang, dan berkata ia akan pulang sebelum gelap.

Namun, 3 jam kemudian, Ryouko menerima telepon dari rumah sakit, dari _Chief Inspector_ yang mengatakan bahwa Aomine masuk rumah sakit karena ditembak.

Hal itu membuat Ryouko langsung berlari kerumah sakit dari rumahnya dan menerobos pintu UGD lalu menangis ketika mendengar Aomine ditembak oleh seorang penjual narkoba saat ia sedang pergi _undercover_ sebagai penjual narkoba di lapangan basket.

Ryouko mengomeli Aomine karena ia sangat ceroboh dan seorang _basketball-idiot _karena ia tidak melihat sebuah pistol dibawah jaket penjual narkoba itu saat Aomine dengan santainya mengajak bajingan itu, panggilan Aomine untuk si penjual narkoba, bermain basket one-on-one melawannya.

Aomine hanya menguap malas dan tidak mengomentari apa-apa ketika sang kekasih mengomelinya, dan mencaci-makinya.

Namun ia segera memeluknya ketika mata model itu berair dan mulai menangis di hadapannya. Berkata, bahwa ia meminta maaf telah membuatnya khawatir.

Ryouko membuang napas lagi. Gawat, ia mulai khawatir tentang kondisi pria berkulit hitam itu.

Setelat-telatnya Aomine adalah 30 menit. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Kecuali bila saat ia dalam tahap sangat malas seperti seekor kungkang yang bisa saja tidur seharian.

Ryouko mulai memencet tombol _speed dial_ di _keypad_ telepon selulernya yang akan langsung menyambung ke sang kekasih.

Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Ryouko menelpon namun, tetap tidak diangkat. Ryouko menelan ludah dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang ia tak ingin pikirkan.

Sebelum ia bisa menaruh telepon selularnya ke dalam kantung celananya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

Ryouko memekik keras, cukup keras untuk orang-orang melirik kearahnya. Seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri di dekatnya tertawa kecil melihat adegan di depannya.

Melihat adegan pelukan di hadapannya.

Aomine, sang kekasihlah, yang sedang memeluk wanita berambut pirang itu sambil tertawa pelan.

Ryouko tertawa malu dan Aomine merangkul sang kekasih yang bermuka merah, memikul tas sang kekasih dan menuntunnya ke mobil.

Ketika keduanya memasuki mobil, Ryouko menghela napas dengan muka merah.

"Aku tak tahu apa kau tahu arti dari kata malu atau tidak, Aominecchi… Sungguh, kau membuatku memekik di bandara yang penuh dengan orang-orang lalu lalang.." omel Ryouko sambil melihat keluar.

Polisi itu hanya tertawa mendengar komentar sang model.

"Aku harus melakukannya kau tahu." tutur Aomine sambil menarik rem tangan mobilnya.

Ryouko terdiam, ia masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Jujur saja." Tanya Aomine, tersenyum menyeringai.

Ryouko Kise menyukainya, tentu saja. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Aominecchi. Tapi, kau tahu, aku hampir mengira sesuatu telah terjadi padamu.. Sehingga kau tidak segera menjemputku, bahkan tak mengangkat teleponmu, kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, tahu tidak?" tanya Kise, menatap sang kekasih.

"Ah.. Soal itu… Ryouko—"

"Tapi, sudahlah. Sudah menjadi konsekuensi bagi seseorang yang memiliki kekasih yang bekerja sebagai petugas hukum.. Takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada seorang yang mereka cintai saat mereka tidak bisa ditelepon atau semacamnya" potong Ryouko.

"Ryouko, dengarkan aku sebentar—"

"Khawaitir mereka terlibat sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, yang bisa membahayakan nyawa bahkan kehilangannya. Ah betul, khawatir mungkin sudah menjadi asupan gizi kami sehari-hari—"

Tiba-tiba, Aomine membunyikan klakson mobilnya, membuat Ryouko berhenti berbicara dan memalingkan mukanya dari jendela.

"Ryouko Kise, Dengarkanlah aku sebentar!" seru polisi itu, membat Ryouko menatap pria itu.

Pria itu menarik napas.

"Maaf, aku tak menjawab teleponmu, maaf aku telat menjemputmu! Tapi aku melakukannya karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan!" seru Aomine.

"Dan.. Apa itu?" tanya Ryouko, heran.

"Ryouko Kise! Menikahlah denganku!" teriak Aomine keras. Menunjukkan sebuah kotak cincin di genggamannya.

Mata Ryouko terbelalak lebih besar.

Aomine menunduk, memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, pria berkulit gelap itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mendapati mata model itu berair dan diwajahnya tersunggingkan sebuah senyuman bahagia.

"Iya.. Iya. Iya.. IYA!" Ryouko melepas sabuk pengamannya dan memeluk polisi itu erat. "Tentu saja, Ahominecchi!"

"Kau yakin? Aku itu polisi, Ryouko—Kau malah akan cemas—"

Ryouko menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulut pria itu. "Memang, aku akan cemas. Seperti yang kukatan, sudah konsekuensinya. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin bersamamu selamanya. Aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Aominecchi."

Tanpa peringatan, Aomine memeluk tubuh ramping model berambut pirang itu.

"Terima kasih, Terima kasih.. Aku akhirnya bisa memilikimu dan hanya aku-lah yang memilikimu."

Ryouko tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

A/N : Done! Fanfic ini pelepas jenuh dari UAS dan remedial—tunggu saya masih banyak hutang remedial deng/duk-

Ah, I feel very sok tau when I describe about living with any law-enforcement person. I mostly got the ideas from watching crime drama series. I'm sooo sorry if it annoys you D8

Anyway, the part when Aomine surprises Ryouko it's a true story. I saw it in the airport once.

Read and Review? Please don't burn me with flames.


End file.
